


I'll Steal Your Soul To The Deep

by SuspiciousLandlady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Dreams and Nightmares, Kelpies, M/M, Might be a little bit disturbing idk honestly, Mythical Beings & Creatures, a little bit of blood and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousLandlady/pseuds/SuspiciousLandlady
Summary: He has always been a heavy sleeper, even if you banged his door in the middle of the night, Erwin probably wouldn't wake up to it.But something changed suddenly. Nowadays it's gotten harder to fall asleep and if he managed to do so, he ended up waking up after another restless dream, not really even knowing what woke him up.





	I'll Steal Your Soul To The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> My first Eruri fic. It's been a while since I've write anything so... well. I hope it's not pure shit ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also my mother tongue isn't English so if there's something weird in the text, I apology. I tried my best though.

_You know the stories about dark forests which are sometimes straight from the nightmares? With fog surrounding them and after the sunset it has its own mysterious atmosphere?_

_While others may find those places scary, I myself find them rather interesting. Especially after recently getting the feeling that the forest is calling_ me...

 

The chilly night breeze played with his blonde hair while he was walking home alone. It was late and houses he passed every now and then were out of light, people were already asleep, moonlight being the only source of light for him on his way home.

Sometimes when he couldn't sleep because of the restless feeling inside his chest, Erwin decided to take some late night walks and just enjoy the eerie atmosphere that surrounded the nature during the nights.

He has always been a heavy sleeper, even if you banged his door in the middle of the night, Erwin probably wouldn't wake up to it.

But something changed suddenly. Nowadays it's gotten harder to fall asleep and if he managed to do so, he ended up waking up after another restless dream, not really even knowing what woke him up.

Mike says it might be the cause of stress. Hanji on the other hand jokes about ghost haunting him. Erwin finds all the answers amusing and maybe there was a touch of truth too. He has been feeling more stressed lately. And sometimes it also does feel like ghost is haunting him. But every time when he tries to think of it more, he finds the thought silly.

Maybe it's not so far from the truth.

While walking outside during the night, he's gotten the feeling that something is watching him. Sometimes he can almost hear the faint whispers what are coming from the forest. It's like the forest is calling him. Like it's trying to ask him to come closer and take a look.

It's hard to resist the curiosity. Everything started when he saw that one dream which now is repeating itself almost every night.

The dream about a man with hair so black it's blending with the darkness of the water. A man who just rises from the pond. The moonlight embracing his pale skin and naked body while he turns just a little bit to watch behind, locking his eyes with him and making Erwin feel like those mysterious dark eyes are watching through him and devouring him without him even noticing it.

Sometimes it's not only the man who is making Erwin dazed. Sometimes there is a horse too. Beautiful black horse what's waiting on the other side of the pond, keeping eye contact with him.

The dream feels so real. When he's taking his own clothes off and joining the other man at the pond, it's like he can feel the cold water caressing his skin.

It always ends when they are standing together in the pond, enjoying each other's company while the shorter man takes Erwin's hand and kisses it. The kiss is so gentle and intoxicating, even if he's only kissing his hand.

Erwin snaps out of his thoughts when the forest is calling him again. He finds himself often wondering if he should sometime answer to the call. Maybe the forest is trying to tell him something. Maybe if he one night went to check it his mind would finally be at peace. The mystery would be solved and he'd go on with his life.

The thought of it is tempting, but instead Erwin turns around and walks back home.

\--

_"Erwin. Why are you ignoring me?" gentle and raspy voice asks while he walks along the forest path. Everything around him is surrounded by thick fog cloud, but it doesn't scare him. Somehow he finds it more soothing than scary._

_"Come. Follow me."_

_Something touches his hand and it makes Erwin wince. The grip isn't too tight, it's like a child who is leading him toward unknown. He doesn't hesitate to follow it, it's very welcoming and full of positive aura._

_He doesn't know how long he walks and he doesn't even care that he is walking with his bare feet. The cold grass under his feet is rather nice._

_Eventually something what has been leading him all this way lets go. Erwin still can't see what's with him here, but he can feel the gaze on him. Its watching him._

_Everything is dark except the little light beam ahead. It's like a door to another world. It's the end of the forest, the door to the little area where the pond is. He walks toward it without a word. Without suspicion._

_Exiting the forest he arrives to the little area where the pond is located in the middle of it. It's not big, but big enough that you could go to swim there. It's deep and dark, there's no hope to see the mud bottom or the water plants hiding there. It's only water what is reflecting the moonlight on the surfice._

_Erwin walks closer and watches the pond. As he is standing there and watching, he can hear the faint clopping coming from the horse on the other side of the pond. And he can see how the horse appears from the dark forest, stopping right at the water's edge and just standing there._

_Watching._

_It never comes too close. It always keeps its distance, just being satisfied to watch him from the other side. Patiently just watching._

_Erwin never manages to think of the idea to walk closer to the horse. His thoughts are always interrupted by the splash from the water and when he moves his eyes back to the pond, he sees how the figure rises from the depths._

_It's always beautiful. Slowly the figure gets on to its feet, hands raised toward the moon like he is trying to stretch himself and grab it from the sky and hide it under the water._

_His breath is taken away for a moment, his eyes locked on to the man and how the moonlight kisses his pale skin. Water is dripping from his raven hair while he takes his time to enjoy the chilly weather._

_Erwin can't take his eyes off of his slim but a little muscular figure._

_Watching him makes his stomach feel like it's being twisted. Like something has formed knots inside him while he's admiring the figure._

_The man slowly lowers his hands and turns around. He turns around just a little bit, just enough to lock his gaze with Erwin._

_His dark eyes are inviting, they're full of temptation and mystery._

_And as soon as he notices it, Erwin's feet are walking toward the water. It's like his body is acting on its on while he's too busy admiring the other man. He takes off his shirt and then his pants, continuing until he's completely naked._

_The water is cold, but it doesn't stop him from walking toward the waiting man. This is the moment when Erwin forgets that the horse is still watching them from the other side. It hasn't moved at all, it's keeping its eyes on them and watching. Erwin wouldn't even care if he remembered it._

_He stops next to the shorter man and finally breaks the eye contact with him, now moving his blue eyes to the moon. It feels like the moon is wrapping this one area behind its bright curtains, away from the other world._

_It's like this is another little world where they are living. No one else is here, it's just him, the raven hair man and the horse. No one else._

_He feels how the shorter man takes his hand suddenly. It's the same routine as always, he takes it close to his lips and then kisses it. Immediately Erwin feels like he's intoxicated, the way the man kisses his hand is full of desire._

_Instead of letting it go after kissing it, Erwin feels how the man's teeth brush against his skin. And then there's little pain as he sinks them into his skin, biting._

_At first it's gentle, but soon it changes. The bite becomes a lot rougher and it's beginning to feel like he's trying to bite Erwin's skin off. Trying to tear it off._

_It hurts and he can feel the warm blood running down to his fingers until the droplets drop to the water, coloring it little by little red._

\--

"Erwin, are you sure you're okay? You look more tired than ever", Hanji asked after taking a sip from their coffee. The little cafe is full of people, but it's still quiet around them. It feels like everyone is just whispering, not wanting others to hear what they are talking about.

It's true. Erwin is more tired than ever before. The dark circles under his eyes are more visible. He hasn't been able to sleep a lot because he can't fall into deep sleep. He's more restless during the nights and sometimes he can't do anything else except wish he could fall aseelp.

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

Hanji looks concerned. It's like they can read him like an open book, but they're just trying to figure out what's making Erwin stay up late and not being able to fall asleep.

Erwin on the other hand doesn't want to reveal too much information, he knows Hanji is going to tell everything to Mike and then Mike's going to be worried too. And Erwin hates it when he makes his friends worry over him, it makes him feel like he's just a burden to them.

"Maybe you should get sleeping pills. They might help you", Hanji suggests and takes another sip.

Erwin grunts, feeling displeased after thinking of it. "I don't want to depend on the pills. I'm just trying to think of the reason why I'm so restless. Maybe after I figure it out, maybe then I'll be able to sleep like I used to."

He looks at them as they shrug their shoulders.

"Maybe. Who knows. Human mind is interesting. Maybe you should pull up stakes and stay at Mike's house for a night or two. Or if you want, we can have sleepover too. Just try if it's your room what isn't helping you falling asleep."

Erwin sighs after finishing his own cup of coffee and getting up.

"Maybe. I'll think of it", he says and smiles slightly before leaving. If he stays a minute or two more here, Hanji is going to force him to stay his next night at Mike's house or theirs.

It's very bright outside and the town is full of people. Everyone is outside, enjoying the lovely weather while taking care of their things. Erwin isn't fan of these afternoon crowds but he doesn't complain. This town is quite lovely after all, there isn't too much people.

While walking along the street his thoughts escape back to the dream. Last night the dream felt like it was lasting longer than before. He has never seen it go so far that the mysterious man would bite his hand.

But what does this all mean? Maybe Hanji is right. Maybe a ghost or a poltergeist is bothering him. That's why he's seeing these strange dreams, right? It would explain some strange things.

His thoughts are cut shortly after his eyes find something familiar in one group of people who are walking a little bit ahead of him.

There he is.

There's the man who's been in his dreams this whole time. He's walking right in the middle of that crowd.

At first Erwin feels like he's freezing. The man from his dream is real. Or is he?

He doesn't think twice. Erwin walks faster toward the crowd, trying to reach the man who's drawing his attention completely.

But as soon as Erwin gets close enough, it's like the man was never there. Like he disappeared into the thin air without Erwin even realizing it. He takes better look at the crowd but indeed there isn't any traces of the man. How strange.

But he can swear he saw him. Did his mind play a trick on him?

That's cruel.

\--

Later at night Erwin finds himself staring his roof. He isn't able to fall asleep, no matter what he tries. Maybe Hanji was right when they suggested about getting the sleep pills. Maybe those would help him fall asleep.

He needs sleep really bad. He can feel how his body can't cooperate with him. It's like hellish punishment, what did he do to deserve this?

After many failing attempts to fall asleep, Erwin gives up and gets up again. He changes his clothes and leaves his house, disappearing into the night.

The sky is full of stars while couple dark clouds are wrapping moon behind the dark curtain. The night feels more chilly than before, there's no trace of the warm afternoon. It's just cold and dark, Erwin wouldn't even be surprised if it starts to rain soon.

The streets are quiet and empty again, as usual. No one seems to walk around this time, but it's no wonder. It's late and people have to wake up early to leave for work. They have things to do, same things what Erwin has as well. But it's impossible to try do anything when you can't really fall asleep.

As he walks alone along the street, he finds himself mumbling nonsense. He's frustrated that this is happening right now when there's important things going on at the work.

He's annoyed that he doesn't have any idea what is really going on.

He's afraid that something is wrong with him, why he can't fall asleep?

Suddenly he feels the urge to stop and so he does. Erwin stops at his tracks, his gaze on the ground while he focuses on to listening his surroundings.

It's there again. He can hear it, he can hear how something is calling him again. He moves his gaze from the ground to the direction where he thinks the whispers are coming from. As soon as he turns his head toward the eerily quiet forest, he notices it. Like it's waiting him there, like it's been there this whole time.

It's a horse.

Erwin watches as the horse just stays there like it's keeping an eye on him. The dark horse, exactly the same as the weird horse in his dream. The situation feels absurd, why is there a horse? Did it escape from somewhere?

Erwin doesn't know what he should do now. If that horse has indeed escaped from somewhere, he should catch it before something happens to it. The town can be dangerous to it and it could be dangerous to the people who are driving their cars.

He weighs his options before finally deciding to do something.

"Here boy", Erwin says gently while slowly walking closer to the horse. The stallion is standing right at the edge of the forest, still watching him. When he gets a little bit closer, the horse raises its head and snorts loudly, which makes Erwin take a step backward.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. It's okay buddy", he continues while carefully walking closer again, letting the horse smell his hand like a dog or cat would before touching its muscular neck.

The horse is absolutely gorgeous. Erwin has seen a lot of horses, sometimes when he had more time for hobbies he used to go and ride one of Nanaba's horses. He enjoyed it, but because of time he hasn't been able to go back there.

The stallion moves its ears curiously, listening closely what's going on around it. Erwin pats its neck and smiles little bit, the horse reminds him about the sweet memories of him, Nanaba and Mike taking long riding trips into the woods. It was fun indeed.

As soon as Erwin finished petting the horse, the stallion snorts again and begins to walk toward the forest.

"Oh, you're a brave one. I thought horses would avoid dark forests during the night. You don't seem to find it scary at all", Erwin speaks like the horse could understand him. He doesn't care, at least he has some kind of company.

The stallion walks a little bit before stopping and looking back at him. It feels like its gaze is drilling through him, like it wants him to follow it. He feels a shiver go down his spine and before he even realizes it, it feels like the forest is calling him again.

"Sorry buddy, I don't think that's a good idea", Erwin says but he couldn't lie about the fact that he is curious. He has never been in that forest before and it's wide and deep, someone who doesn't know it at all could get lost easily. But he wonders if the pond from his dream exists. What if it's real? What if it really hides somewhere in that forest?

The more he starts to think of it, the more it seems like the horse is getting impatient. It lets out loud neigh, trying to get Erwin's attention back.

"No way. I won't come to the forest with you", Erwin says. The horse presses its ears against its neck, letting out another neigh before galloping into the forest, disappearing into the darkness.

\--

After that, Erwin noticed that the feeling of being watched has gotten stronger.

No matter where he is, it always feels like someone is watching him. It's distracting him from doing work, he can't even go to the grocery shop without feeling like being watched.

Even during the night when he tries to sleep, it feels like someone is still watching.

It's making him a little bit paranoid. Has he damaged his sanity somehow? Lost his marbles already? Please, he really hopes that isn't the case. He's still too young to be announced as madman.

"Maybe you should come to spend the night with me and Nanaba? Being away from the town might help you", Mike suggested after seeing how tired Erwin really looks. The black circles under his eyes makes him looks almost like a panda.

Sometimes Mike finds Erwin dozed off until he suddenly wakes up, wincing like he had seen a ghost.

"I don't know. I have too much things to do right now."

Mike sees through Erwin's white lies. He knows something is going on, even if Erwin doesn't give any hints about it.

"Consider it. It might do miracles to you", Mike continues trying to turn Erwin's head, but he knows Erwin is too stubborn to change his mind. But at least it's better to try.

"It's okay. I just bought sleeping pills today, I'm sure I'll sleep well tonight", Erwin tells him and smiles, like he tries to reassure that everything is going to be fine. Well, the problem is that he can't be sure about it.

He has no idea has the pills any effect on him. At least he can try.

Maybe the feeling of being followed and watched disappears as he can finally rest again.

\--

_He's moving in the forest again. The dream is almost like the one before, but something has changed. Something new is definitely happening._

_Instead of him walking in the forest, he found himself sitting at the back of the stallion. The horse under him is trotting like it knows the path very well, sometimes snorting while listening the surroundings again._

_There is no saddle or bridle, he can feel the warmth of the horse under him. Instead of holding on the reins, Erwin is making sure he stays at the back by holding tightly the stallion's black mane._

_The horse doesn't seem to mind the dark forest at all. It doesn't show any signs of being nervous at all, it just keeps trotting._

_Suddenly the trotting changes into galloping and Erwin takes even tighter grip of the mane. The horse is galloping faster and faster and he can see the faint light ahead of them. It's where the stallion is moving to, right toward the light._

_As the light grows larger, Erwin notices that he can feel something sticky on his hand. He lowers his gaze and gasps as he notices that not only his hand is covered with black gluey goo, but also his lower body is too._

_He tried to pull his hand away from the mane, but it's stuck. It's like someone glued him against the horse and no matter how hard he tries to pull himself away, it's not working at all. He's trapped completely._

_As the horse gallops through the light, Erwin notices how its figure starts to change. While the stallion is now galloping toward the pond, it looks like its skin is slowly starting to peel off. He can see a little bit of red flesh after a big skin piece falls off._

_The dark eyes what the stallion had before are gone. They're replaced with completely white eyes which look like they are glowing against the moonlight._

_"No. Stop it", Erwin manages to whisper while trying to get himself away from the horse. He fails and he can't do anything but watch as the now horse-looking beast is jumping into the pond. The water splashes around them and then they are both pulled under the water._

_Erwin can feel how his lungs are starting to be filled with the cold dark water as he struggles to try to get himself free. The horse under him disappears at some point but it still feels like he's trapped under the water._

_He notices that something swims closer to him. As soon as the creature shows itself, Erwin can't help but watch how the horse sinks its sharp teeth into his skin, starting to tear it off and devouring him. He watches as the half of the horse's skull is completely bone while the other side of it looks normal._

_It's eating him and there's nothing he can do to stop it._

_He's dying._

\--

Erwin flinches as he wakes up from the nightmare, to find himself in his bedroom alone. There's no horse, there's no horse-looking beast that is devouring him. It's just darkness and moonlight what is coming from the window. He can hear his heart beating against his rib cage. It's pounding so damn hard it feels like it's trying to make its way out of his chest.

He tries to calm himself, tries to tell himself that it was just a dream and everything is okay now.

But the feeling of being watched is still there.

He can feel some kind of anxiety building inside him. Why is this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this?

After lying on the bed without falling asleep again, Erwin sighs and rubs his eyes. His thoughts are interrupted when he feels like something is trying to pull him outside. Like something is trying to call him and with invisible rope its trying to get him out of the house.

He doesn't know what he expects when he gets up from the bed and walks to the window. His curiosity is too strong. When he pulls the curtains away more and looks outside, his eyes spot something immediately.

It's the man from his dreams.

The raven hair man is standing there and watching his house, or more like watching him from the distance.

Normally people would call the cops if they were in this kind of situation, but Erwin doesn't do that. The more he watches the man, the more he starts to feel something new. Or more like he begins to realize something.

The man has been the one who's calling him. He's calling him without words.

Erwin stares him for a solid minute or two before he goes away from the window and changes his clothes. Whatever this is, he's going to find out the truth now. There's something going on with his dreams, with his whole mental health and that man seems to be the answer to everything.

What disappoints him, however, is the fact that when he walks outside the man is gone. The man is gone, but instead there's a horse now. The same black stallion what he saw one day. "Oh, it's just you", Erwin manages to say, his voice full of disappointment. The stallion wasn't the one he wanted to see tonight.

The stallion walks closer and watches him curiously before pushing him slightly with its muzzle. Erwin pats its strong neck again before turning around. He's about to walk inside when the horse suddenly bites his shirt's sleeve. It's not going to let him go this time.

Erwin earlier decided to not follow this horse. But now? He felt like he was getting desperate. Why is this happening to him?

So instead of escaping the situation again, this time Erwin decides to give up and do as the horse wants. But the horse stays still, not moving when he heads toward to the direction where the forest is located. "What, now you don't want me to go there?" Erwin asks, feeling more stupid than ever.

The stallion snorts and flicks its tail before turning a little bit, like it's trying to offer its back to him. It takes only couple of seconds for him to understand the ulterior motive. And he's little bit scared now, the situation is starting to look like the one in his dream.

Something inside him is yelling at him, trying to advice him to not fall for this. But he is so tired of this bullshit already. He's tired of the fatigue. Hell, if those dreams are going to haunt him for the rest of his life then he'd be happy to end up dying as he did in his dreams.

He ignores the sound of reason and gets onto the back of the black horse. It was a little bit hard because there's no saddle or bridle, but somehow he managed after fetching a stool.

The back of the horse is as strong and muscular as its neck. The horse isn't old either because he can't really feel its backbone. It's hidden under the muscles. Erwin takes a good grip of the mane while the stallion starts to trot.

Clop clop clop.

The sound from its hooves hitting against the tarmac is loud. Loud enough to keep Erwin awake and focused.

When the forest is closer, trotting changes into galloping. The stallion lets out loud neigh while it enters to the dark forest. The light from the streetlights are gone, far behind. Everything reminds Erwin about his dreams even more. It's like he's reliving a memory.

The galloping gets faster and Erwin is glad his balance is good enough, or else he'd have already fallen off.

The darkness surrounds them for a long time before finally Erwin can see the beam of light ahead. Everything starts to turn out more like his dream. Like his nightmare.

He can tell the horse under him is somehow excited. It's motivated and it can't wait to get out of the forest. Out to the area where the pond is. Erwin knows next what this horse... no, this beast is going to do. It's going to reveal itself, its true self and then kill him.

"Why have you been following me?" Erwin suddenly asks. Of course he didn't expect any answers from it, but he still wanted to ask the question.

"Are you going to kill me tonight, kelpie?"

He can see how the horse presses its ears against its neck, like it's really pissed off right now. When they enter to the area what moonlight lights, Erwin sees how the horse has turned into the monster from his dream. He can feel how his hand if covered with gluey goo.

"Kelpie... show my your true form. Show me the form you've been teasing me all this time", Erwin whispers. His words have effect on it, because just before the beast was about to jump into the water, it suddenly stops. The goo what was covering his arms is now more like dirty water and the sudden stop makes Erwin lose his balance. He falls off from the horse's back, but he's lucky there's soft grass waiting him on the ground. At least it makes his fall softer.

He finds himself lying on the grass for a moment, just watching the sky and full moon what is bright enough to light the whole area. When he finally sits up, his eyes starts to follow the horse-looking beast that is moving around him.

Half of its skull is showing and its eyes are white as the bone. Erwin can see part of its ribs, the flesh and skin around them has fallen off. Piece of its skin from the muzzle is still hanging, but Erwin can see some of its sharp teeth.

"I want you to show me your true form before I die. Please?" Erwin asks. Somehow the idea of dying doesn't sound so bad right now. It's like he's under some kind of hypnosis.

The horse stops and watches his direction, before finally opening its mouth and letting out blood-curdling scream. It sounds inhuman and dangerous, it's the sound of hunter what is about to attack its prey.

But nothing like that happens. The horse watches him until it walks to the water until the dark and cold water is covering its legs.

Erwin watches as the form of the horse begins to change in front of his eyes. The wicked and hellish looking beast disappears and takes a form of a human. A form of a man. It happens very quickly, but it feels like it takes forever.

The horse is gone. There's only black haired man standing in the water, reaching his hands toward the moon while his eyes are closed.

He's as pretty as Erwin remembers him from his dreams. His slender but still slightly muscular body, his black hair what's dripping wet right now. The man stands there for a while before finally he lowers his hands and turns around. He opens his eyes and Erwin is met by the same mysterious and tempting eyes.

"You are beautiful", Erwin breathe while he watches as the man starts to walk to his direction. It doesn't seem to bother him that he's completely naked. He was wearing clothes when he was standing outside Erwin's house, but now they've disappeared.

"And you are stupid", black haired man hisses. He stops at the water line and watches Erwin, who is still sitting on the grass. "You knew what I am, yet you still gave up to my temptation. Why?" the man gets on his knees and crawls the rest of the way to him.

"I'm tired. I can't think rationally anymore, I'm sure I've already gone mad", Erwin answers while he lets his eyes wander around the shorter man's figure.

The man stops in front of the blond and stares right into his eyes. He let's out a little 'tch' before moving again. Erwin can feel all the temptation that is radiating from the man while the said man sits on his lap and presses both of his hands against Erwin's shoulders.

"It's not going to change the fact that I'll devour you and your soul."

Erwin feels how the man presses his lips against his neck and licks, before starting to nibble his skin teasingly.

"If it's my soul what you're after, go ahead. You can have it."

"You're a weird one, you know that?"

"What's your name?"

"Do you even realize what's your situation right now? You're under my spell and I'm about to eat you. I'll fucking devour you, do you get it?"

"Please tell me your name."

Erwin's stubbornness clearly makes the raven haired man annoyed. He lets out another 'tch' and leaves his neck alone for a moment. "It's Levi."

"Levi..."

"Now just be the stupid prey you are and let me do my thing. It's not like I wanted this kind of fate", Levi hisses, but before he manages to give a gentle nip to Erwin's neck again, the blond moves his head so that their lips meet. The way Levi suddenly flinches reveals that he did not expect that to happen.

He pulls his lips away from the kiss, but he does nothing to get away from Erwin's lap.

"What happened to you? Tell me, why is this your fate?" Erwin asks. He knows he's too curious and it's annoying Levi a lot. The way his eyes look like they're about the turn red is telling that fact.

"Why do you even care?" Levi asks. He's frustrated. He shouldn't have changed back to his human form. Erwin is just pain in the ass since he got the chance to ask things.

"Why not? I'm curious."

Levi watches those blue eyes for a moment before he sighs and gets up. It's no use, somehow Erwin can still resist him enough to not just fall for his trap.

"I drowned. Was too pathetic to let go of life and this world, so I made a deal with the pond. As long as I devour souls and spread the misfortune I had, I can walk among these grounds. Sometimes as myself, sometimes as a horse." Erwin can sense some kind of sadness in Levi's voice. He clearly doesn't enjoy this hobby at all.

"I've been doing it for so long. Up until now. Something in your soul is different. I've been patient with you because I really want your soul badly. I feel like there's some kind of freedom waiting for me in it. Like a key what will release me from my chains. If you were just another normal person, I'd have left you alone long time ago since you're too pathetic to even realize the danger what's been lurking around." Levi's eyes are on the water and he keeps watching the pond.

Something about Levi is still pulling Erwin closer to him. Levi says he's been using some kind of temptation to lure him, but Erwin has somehow resisted it. Well, not completely but well enough.

Levi sighs again while sitting on the ground and watching the calm pond. Even though he looks tough and emotionless, Erwin can tell that he isn't what he looks like.

Now Erwin is the one who crawls closer to the other man. He gently touches Levi's neck, before moving his hand to his chin and tilting Levi's head slightly so he can have a better look at his neck. Somehow Levi doesn't resist this at all.

Erwin watches his exposed neck before finally kissing it. He even starts to nibble it a little bit.

"You know Levi, you might want to devour me and my soul", Erwin starts when he leaves Levi's neck alone and turns his head a little bit, so that he can see his face. "But I'll be the one who steals you tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I've really wanted to write Eruri fic and there's been couple of ideas going on in my mind. But they're like little multichapter fics and atm I have too many (unfinished) multichapter fics so I guess I'll have to settle for oneshot. Though this ''oneshot'' is more like a multichapter fic what's been shrunken to the form of oneshot xD
> 
> I just love Eruri and I love kelpies okay?  
> Also if you didn't know what kelpie it, it's mythological water spirit. Nasty one. Usually taking a form of a horse while trying to lure unlucky people onto its back, so it can drown them. I know kelpie in my story (or Levi in the other words) here isn't classical, more like customized to be even more vicious creature. Ehhh why I wanted to write a kelpie story? Because my other snk Jeanmarco kelpie story isn't finished and it bothers me because I want to finish it. But I'm a failure so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also if you're interested to see some awesome art of kelpies, just google something like ''mythology kelpie'' for example. I just love these creatures so much ~ 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading this oneshot! (ᵔᴥᵔ)  
> The title is from Jethro Tull's song ''Kelpie''


End file.
